No Fear, Austere!
by Mister Unsmiley
Summary: Because honestly, who doesn't secretly want to bang their best friend? Human.


Purple.

Applejack caught herself staring at the back of Twilight's head for what seemed like the fifth time in just as many minutes. She cocked her head as she considered her strangest—_Oh wait, there's Pinkie_—second strangest friend.

In many ways, the young farmer believed there were a number of similarities between herself and the sheltered bookworm who she proudly claimed as her best friend: both were as stubborn as mules when they wanted to be, both were natural leaders, and both were, she had to admit, fairly powerful women in their own rights.

Applejack snorted quietly to herself. _No argument there. Ah've got legs that could break a tree in two, an' Twi's probably got enough magic ta run Manehattan for a month._

For a while, she followed her train of thought. _ Now that ah think about it, all six of us aren't your regular bunch a' gals. Rarity's got the best dresses this side of Equestria, Rainbow Dash's probably already better than the Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy can shame the devil himself._

Her honest eyes refocused on the woman bustling about in front of her, and she'd be lying if she said they didn't wander…

_But her, though. Everything changed the moment she stepped into town, didn't it?_

Applejack crossed and uncrossed her legs and lowered her hat, hoping to cover the light pink dusting that she knew now covered her face. Her eyes widened when Twilight bent over to add another book to her already sizable rack—_Rack of _ books,_ dammit!_—allowing Applejack a glance at the lovely, shapely legs that had up until now been hidden by her magenta pencil skirt.

_Course, things never stopped changing with her, now did they?_

Finished, Twilight dusted off her blouse, oblivious as usual to the turmoil her natural beauty stirred in her blonde companion. She skirted around the table in the middle of the room and faced her seated friend. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Applejack, but these books won't sort themselves. Ever since Spike went to boarding school, I've had to pull longer shifts on my duties."

Applejack waved away her apology. "No worries, Twi. Just go an' get ready for our night on the town and we'll be off." It didn't escape her attention the way Twilight's eyes clouded over—just for a second or two—when she heard the nickname only Applejack used for her.

_Hmm._

"Yes sir, ma'am!" Twilight lamely saluted her friend, a patronizing smirk on her face as she _click-clacked_ past Applejack on those lovely legs that the apple-farmer constantly thanked Celestia for. She heard a squeal off to her right, sighed, and stretched out a well-tanned arm to catch the egghead who was without a doubt flailing about wildly as she fell.

_Well, aren't we feeling soft today?_ Applejack looked over, finding her calloused hand wrapped securely around her now-shocked friend's waist.

"Twilight?" Applejack murmured as she idly traced the girl's petite frame, her arousal coiling itself in her stomach once again.

"…yes?" Another _eep_ as she felt a hand snaking downwards, firmly gripping her—

With a grunt of effort, Applejack chucked the smaller woman back up into a standing position. She let out a low chuckle that held no small amount of amusement, or arousal. A smirk crossed her face as she replied, "Stop goofing around and go get ready, sugarcube."

She had to hold in another laugh when Twilight awkwardly tripped up the stairs, trying to muster any of her remaining dignity in the process.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Applejack woke, startled, when she noticed the sudden presence of a very soft, very shapely leg that found its resting place next to her head.

_DAMN._

She looked down, noting that for once, Twilight had taken a daring approach to her evening garb, donning black high heels that displayed the legs that Applejack wanted over her shoulders _now._

"So, AJ, what do you think?"

Applejack blinked as she managed to get a hold of her senses long enough to remember that, yes, there was a woman attached to those legs, one that deserved to be answered before the drool started.

Looking up, she saw that her dear friend Twilight had chosen a traditional black dress; short enough to turn heads with her _very _womanly figure, but long enough to stay respectable. The purple eyeliner she had applied added emphasis to her eyes that left Applejack staring straight into them.

For a short, terrifying instant, Applejack beheld the power that Twilight's small frame concealed, her mind resonating with the _force_ behind her gaze. For that instant, it was hard to believe that she was staring at her friend and not a force of Nature.

"Well I know I clean up well, but this is new." Applejack snapped out of her trance as Twilight sauntered past her and grabbed her pocketbook off of the table.

"You, uh, look…hot?" _Words of the wise, Applejack._ She facepalmed as she realized how inappropriate that must have sounded to the other woman.

Twilight stiffened for a moment, processing the compliment silently throughout the awkward silence that followed. "Thanks, I guess…?" Face burning, she turned back around and pretended to sift through her purse in order to think about something other than how the air suddenly seemed thicker. "Being 'sexy' is fun, actually. I can see why Rarity likes to do it all the time."

Applejack's eyes widened. _Hold the _fuck _up._ "Uh, yeah, she's got a one-of-a-kind…ass."

Pregnant silence. Pregnant with _triplets_.

Twilight laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, she must do Pilates or something, because man, that ass."

Applejack guffawed in a manner the subject of their lewd discussion would undoubtedly label as 'unlady-like in the extreme.' "Right on top of those legs that go on for miles, right?"

A smile worked its way across Twilight's face as the tension in the room gradually lifted.

"And what's she packing up there, double d's?"

"Ah dunno, but Ah wouldn't mind a hug or two mahself!"

Twilight _tsked _good-humoredly at her friend's perverted comment. "You might want to pass on that, Applejack. I know a woman without self-control when I see one."

Again, the blonde buxom chuckled at her friend's expense. "You're probably right, one hug and Ah'd slap the stars right offa her rump."

They both froze as soon as the words left her mouth.

"A-ah mean diamonds, sugarcube, since we're talking about Rarity and all." Twilight could tell by the way her eyes shifted around and how she bit her lips that Applejack's mind was never on their elegant friend in the first place.

Twilight bit her lip as she turned slightly to her grab her purse and returned to fumbling around with her possessions, her eyes suddenly finding interest with the floor. "Umm…"

Applejack's eyes clouded over with lust as she beheld the now shy woman in front of her.

_That's fuckin' _it.

Applejack stormed forward with only one matter on her mind, taking her raven-haired companion by surprise.

"Applejack, what are you-" She failed to finish her sentence, as she found herself spun around roughly, familiar hands now roaming her legs and a desperate mouth nipping at her backside, gradually finding its way between her thighs. Poor Twilight's eyes rolled back in her head, her back instinctively arching at her friend's frantic ministrations. _Okay, I'd be lying if I said this wasn't what I've been waiting fo-ohdearCelestiahertongueisinme!_

This resulted in a number of unprintable words to spew forth from Twilight's mouth, causing Applejack to chuckle at her unusual lapse in character. The vibrations alone drove the shuddering young woman's fingernails to carve deep gouges in the table that was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

"Applejack! You never, ah, told me you were such a cunning linguist," purred Twilight, her sultry gaze all but encouraging the strong-willed woman behind her.

"Oh _ha ha_, you incredibly witty bastard." Applejack rolled her eyes, ignoring her partner's indignant protests at her sudden absence, as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her, snaking her left hand around to the front of Twilight's dress, the right firmly massaging the girl's ass while occasionally slipping a finger into her relaxed anus.

Twilight squealed adorably at her friend's assertive attitude, growing more aroused by the second. "You sure don't—oh _fuck_, do that again—beat around the bush, do you?"

A snort. "'Course not, you don't have a bush down here to beat around."

Twilight's delighted moans came to a sudden halt, her eyes filled with mirth. "And I'm corny? I have half a mind to stop this right now, you know."

A sultry smirk was her only reply. _Yeah, you keep thinking that._

Hiking Twilight's legs over her very capable shoulders, Applejack began to unzip her own jeans, when a stray thought crossed her mind. She pressed against Twilight on the table, just as her own abundant breasts were pressing against the fabric of her flannel shirt.

"How long?"

A pause, marked by slight hesitance on Twilight's face. "…Ever since the spa visit during that whole 'Gabby Gums' fiasco."

"Really? What'd Ah do to catch your eye?"

"_You _didn't do anything. It was just the first time that I saw you naked."

Applejack snorted. "Was that all it took? Truth be told, Ah've been wantin' to do this since our first applebuck season together."

Twilight's eyes opened. "That long? Applejack, that was at least three years ago! Why didn't you say something?"

"Ah couldn't rightly go up to you and ask for a roll in the hay, now could I?

The girl beneath her licked her lips as she tightened her grip on the farmer above her. "Well that didn't stop you five minutes ago, now did it?"

Applejack's own lidded gaze roamed over Twilight's body, lingering on her breasts—_34c, called it—_until it finally locked with Twilight own stare. "Considerin' how you pretty much begged me to fuck you on your own staircase? Twi, you're a lotta things, but you're about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the temple."

"She's right, darling. You were all but _pleading_ for her to rut you like a bitch in heat."

_Oh _fuck, came the synonymous thought as Applejack looked over her shoulder, Twilight peering around her to glimpse the doorway. In the threshold stood Rarity, her impatience and amusement apparent on her face, while Rainbow Dash unabashedly continued to finger herself, her maroon eyes lazily following the two young women in front of her. "Look who _finally _noticed they have company."

_Way to get caught with your legs in the air, Twilight. _She chided herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. "How long have two you been standing there?" She feared she already knew the answer.

"_That ass_." Rarity smirked at the mortified expression the two lovers bore. "I'm flattered you two think so highly of me, but that's hardly the way you should think of a friend."

"Fucking them isn't too respected either." Rainbow Dash added in, her hand still moving in circles. Rarity cast an annoyed glance at her companion.

Twilight sighed and started to pull the straps of her dress back over her shoulders, before Applejack's strong hand halted her actions. "What do you think you're doing, sugarcube? We're nowhere near finished here."

Twilight stared wide-eyed at her, stuttering, "B-but, we have to get going, and they're right in front of us! We can't just pick up where we left off!"

Applejack rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Like hell we can't. Ah'm _not_ about to go out into town this riled up just because Rarity and Rainbow are watching. Besides, Pinkie and Fluttershy aren't here yet either."

Twilight's eyes turned the size of dinner plates as she watched Applejack strut over to Rainbow Dash, reach into her pockets—"I _like_ fun Applejack!"—and pull out a sizeable rainbow-colored strap-on.

She started to ask "How did you even-" before her legs were once again slung over Applejack's shoulders, the dildo smoothly inserted into her ass, her blonde companion's gifted fingers already dancing along her eager womanhood.

Twilight screamed with pleasure at the force with which she was so roughly being taken, her legs sliding down to secure Applejack's waist as the grinning farmer steadily pumped into her.

Trying to make herself heard over the dark-haired woman's ever-increasing moans, Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash with a slightly miffed look, her eyes briefly flickering down to the athletic woman's now rapidly-moving left hand. "Carrying sexual devices on your person? You really don't have any shame, do you?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Of course I do. If I didn't, _you_ would be the one taking it like a champ right now, and _I _would be the one giving it. Instead, I'm waiting my turn." She _hummed _as her own walls clenched around her fingers, coincidentally finishing at the same time Twilight did. She pulled her hand out of her pants, digits glistening with her own fluids.

Rarity's eyes narrowed as she processed Rainbow Dash's remark. "And what makes you think I would let you-mmph!" She had trouble finishing her sentence once she found those same fingers in her own mouth, reluctantly taking Dash's essence into her mouth. "What in the _hell!_"

Instead of answering, Rainbow Dash held her hand out to Applejack expectantly. "Alright AJ, hand me my penis." Despite the strangeness of her comment, Applejack handed said penis to her, after taking a long, sensual lick to taste her partner. She stalked off to the side, holding Twilight by the hair, and promptly dropped her jeans mere seconds before the raven-haired girl dove into her crotch. Applejack grunted, "Have fun while it lasts, we got fifteen minutes 'fore we gotta head out."

Eyeing down Rarity like she was a piece of meat, Rainbow Dash growled deeply. "That's fourteen more than I'll need." The look of pure lust she was receiving was nearly enough to make the fashionista faint on the spot.

Without being told, she turned around to face the table, hands planted firmly on the edge, legs straight, her bottom quivering slightly at its anticipated attention. She mumbled, "Don't mess up my hair and I won't complain about anything else."

Rainbow Dash purred as she jerked Rarity's pants to the ground, dragging her black-laced thong down with her teeth. "_There's_ a good girl." She heard Rarity whimper as she felt Dash's fingers digging into her hips to prepare for her thrusting. _Man, Pinkie and Fluttershy don't know what they're missing out on._

She was only half wrong.


End file.
